Falling  Into  Dusk
by kaaaiitlynn97
Summary: It's Been About 20 Years Since The Fight With The Voulturi, And Everything Seems To Be Going "Normal". But What Happens When A New Student Comes To Forks High School And Isn't As Human As He Says?  Also A New Cullen   First Story! Please Review!


Chapter 1 - The Unexpected:

Well... here we go again. Another year of high school. It's been 23 years since I officially graduated from Forks High School, was turned into a vampire, and gave birth to my half-vampire half-human daughter. A few things have changed since then. Nessie's grown up, Edward and I have gotten closer, and Edward doesn't have quite the greatest need to rip Jacob's head off. Rosalie also got a good thing out of all of this. Her and Emmett decided to adopt a _human_ baby girl, teach her our ways, and eventually, she will be turned into one of us. Jade came 15 years ago. Rose and Em adopted her when she was 1. But... we all think it would be a good idea to start back up at school since Renesmee and Jade start their freshman year today.

"Edward? Bella? May I please speak to you?" Alice called from the porch of the Cullen house.

"Be right there!" I shouted back. "I wonder what she needs..." I said quietly, turning to my breath-takingly beautiful husband. Through these past years, we haven't even spaced a _little_ from each other.

"I haven't the slightest idea since she's keeping her thoughts clouded... but I suggest we go and see," Edward murmured while brushing my wild hair from my face.

It took us exactly 60 seconds to get to the house once we changed into appropriate clothes.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"I will be needing to pick out both of your outfits today for the start of school... but I can clearly see that neither of you will like why..."

"Go ahead," Edward prompted.

She said the next paragraph in a rush. "Bella, a new guy will be after you. Edward, you will most certainly be needing to make your presence known. But you don't really need to worry, as I will be warning you of every detail." I could see that the looks on our faces made her hesitate as Edward softly and securely squeezed my hand. "There is... one thing about him, though."

"I absolutely do not think that this could get any worse... but, what is it?" Edward managed through tight lips.

"He's... a vampire."

Okay, so maybe I wasn't the only person capable of giving an undead man a heart-attack. Even if she wasn't trying... I'm sure Alice almost managed it. Edward's face turned paler (as if that could happen), he turned completely ice-cold (if it was possible), and he didn't blink for almost 47 seconds... and that was after I tried to snap him out of shock.

"Alice. What the hell are we going to do? A _vampire_? In Forks? Are you positive? I thought we were over this! You couldn't have warned us any sooner?" Edward was furious.

"He made the official decision early this morning. I knew that you guys were... distracted and wouldn't want me interrupting anything that early, so I decided to wait until now."

Edward nodded and turned to me. "Isabella Marie," He always used my full name when he wanted emphasis. "I married you for a reason. I love you. I will let nothing - _nobody_ - harm you or our daughter in any way in this world." He then kissed me. Slowly, but passionately.

"As I also love you. I know that you won't let anyone harm us." I whispered, out of the breath I did not need.

"Okay... now if you two are done with your moment, I need to pick out your clothes!" Alice stated impatiently.

If I had ever thought that Alice Cullen was over-the-top before, she had definitely made it past that now. With her picking out Edward and My clothes, I ended up in a $10,458 Christian Dior very form-fitting and flattering dress, a $581 Coach purse, $298 Christian Dior trench coat, and $812 Channel sunglasses and matching $200 shoes. Edward's outfit wasn't as expensive, but almost as bad. He still looked as amazingly gorgeous as ever, but somehow more noticeable.

As we pulled up to the school, I heard him. He was talking to someone. Probably a friend of some sort that he either brought with him, or met this morning. From what I could tell, his name was Aleck Biers. His friend's name - Jason Tenk - wasn't a name a recognized, but I still couldn't positive that it wasn't a High School human.

"I'm not the only one that can hear them talking... am I?" I asked Edward, my voice shaking as I took his hand and held it tightly.

"No." He was trying to be reassuring, but I could hear the muffled fear in his voice.

"I'm scared. We shouldn't have let Renesmee come with us today. What if something were to happen? You know I could never live with myself. And what if something happened which made you have to defend me, and you got hurt?" It all came out in a rush, but I knew he was listening intently and heard every single word.

"Isabella. Nothing is going to happen. Not now, not today, not ever. I know that you naturally think you had something to do with this, but you didn't. Bella, I know you're scared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't also nervous. Nothing will happen to Nessie. I promise you that everything will be fine."

By now, we were parked. Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Rose, Em, and Jade were standing outside of the cars talking and waiting on us. I leaned my head back against my seat and in that instant, Edward was at my door opening it for me. He helped me out and pressed me back against the car, where Aleck had a perfect view. Edward kissed me lightly at first, flirting, then slowly and passionately. At the end, he switched it up to hard, heavy, and urgent.

This wasn't the kind of thing we usually allowed in public, but today, and for the next few weeks, we had a purpose.

The whispers, and quiet talking only subsided when we were through with our show. Edward wrapped his arms around me one last time, looked deeply into my eyes, and kissed me quickly, one last time. I was breathing unnecessary, heavy breaths, and he wasn't doing much better. We held hands as we walked to our first period class - English - together, and, needless to say, while being stared at.


End file.
